Formulas predicting attitude change and the perceived likelihood of an event from attitudes toward the event's actor, act, and object will be replicated, refined, subjected to cross cultural validation, and tested as the empirical base for an attitude-control theory of action in a set of studies. In Study 1, 1750 undergraduates will provide attitude and likelihood ratings for 512 event sentences; polynominal regression analysis of the data will define sophisticated and precise formulas for predicting attitude change and impressions of event likelihoods. In Study, 2, 400 undergraduates will rate roles, attributes of individuals, and combinations of the two to define formulas for expanding attitude control theory into attribution research. In study 3, predictions from attitude control theory will be tested, first, by having undergraduates rate the likelihoods of individual's response to various scenarios, and, second, by observing undergraduates behavior responses in some of the scenarios acted out. Study 4 will assess the impact of attitudes of a television signal recently introduced into an isolated region of Appalachia by measuring attitudes toward social identities in subgroups differing in exposure; an atlas of attitudes toward acts for this population will be used to predict social disorganization consequences of the new attitudes according to attitude control theory, and these predictions will be tested with interview data. Study 5 will focus on the attitudinal analysis of impersonal events, attempting to show that a scientist's fluentness in an area of modern science is associated with development and maintenance of appropriate attitudes toward key theoretical concepts. In Study 6, respondents in a Malaysian community will rate event sentences to confirm results obtained in U.S.A. work; a Malay atlas of attitudes toward social identities and acts also will be compiled for use in culture simulations.